Not ANOTHER stupid Love Story, Please
by Alskgirl
Summary: Miko has been through some touh times. NOTHING, could compare to THIS. Apparently there's moreo her than meets the eye... But is this a good thing? Renji doesn't think so. Full thing inside! Sorry for the HORRIBLE summary, its awful.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, this FANFIC was written by REN. (And just an FWI, I really like using this OC so please forgive me if I use it in any other story. ^^)**_

**Miko is a tough girl; determined, brave, but she DEFINITELY did not see this coming. How the hell could she be... a QUINCY? And what will happen when Renji decided he doesnt want to leave her? What if Uryuu thinks the same? **

Twilightish, much? ^^

**I remember lying on my bed thinking about Renji, and I thought it was really unfair for Ichigo to get Rukia; its obvious. (I like the pairing though, but im more of a RenRuki kinda gal) and so I thought maybe I could make the perfect OC for Renji. I really like him, and I think I got a PERFECT idea of his paring... R&R!**

* * *

_**Not Another Stupid Love Story, PLEASE.**_

CHAPTER 1

I saw a flash of orange. I turned my head, but saw nothing but an old building and a few cars. I turned my head the other way, and I saw it. Him, actually. He was rushing down the street, and he nearly tipped me over.

_OH! It's that weird kid in the black kimono again! _I thought, as I walked home form school. I could never miss the hair on THAT guy. Every time I saw him he was rushing somewhere, all dressed up with his black clothes and his sword that almost looked real. He was moving so fast I quickly lost sight of him, and then, there was a HUGE pressure in my chest, and I couldn't breathe.

_What the hell…_ I thought as I sucked in a pained breath. The more I concentrated, the more I felt like this feeling was familiar. It's true, I HAD felt like this many times before, but this was another kind of familiar, more like… like… as if it reminded me of someone. The only thing that popped into my mind was the orange dude.I gritted my teeth, and I knew that if I concentrated on something the it would disappear. The pressure was still there, though, and I could feel it as if it was part of me.

I decided I was curious enough to go check it out, and when I started jogging, I just wanted to run. I ran and ran, hearing the rush of air in my ears, and even though I was tired and my legs hurt like hell, it felt good to run, as if it reminded me that I was beat and still running.

When I finally decided it was time to stop playing queen of the world, I could have sworn I felt the pressure rise. And to top it off, the tiredness finally got the best of me, and I was panting and my throat tasted like iron. I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw the Orange dude sitting on a roof, looking all sweaty and bloody. _Whoa, did he just have a fight with somebody or somethin'? _I noticed the buildings around were trashed, and- were those CLAW MARKS?

I must have been daydreaming again, when a nerdy-looking guy with glasses crashed into me.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, as I felt the book he was carrying sink into my back.

"Ugh!" I heard him say, as he hit the floor hard.

"Sorry," I muttered, though it was TOTALLY his fault.

"Watch it," he replied in a bored tone, not really looking at me.

"Hey!" I said. What was this guy's problem, anyway? "Listen, pal, maybe YOU should watch it and stop bumping into people who are right in front of your face!"

"I…. Sorry," He stammered, apparently surprised at my reaction. _W-ELL!_

I sighed. "Forget about it" I decided I liked him, and that he probably wasn't a jerk. Probably.

"Uryuu," he introduced himself. The name sounded familiar.

"Hey, I'm Miko," I responded. He looked surprised at the name.

"Miko?" he repeated, his face puzzled. What is it with guys and names?

"Uh... yeah, so?"

"Miko Zyo Hitoshi?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Whoa, dude, how do you know my name?" I demanded. I mean, this guy just HAPPENS to call me by my second name, and I NEVER tell my second name to anybody, just my very close friends. And this guy was NOT my friend. As far as I knew, anyway.

"You're that girl from the soccer club!" he exclaimed, and sudden look of understanding filled his face.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" I took a few steps back, ready to run if he got any weirder.

"It's ME! Uryuu Ishida!" he explained.

"What? Uryuu? " I was dumbstruck. No, it couldn't be… Was it?

"I can't believe I found you!" he looked so happy I smiled. I was so glad to see him.

Okay, sorry. You must be like _what the hell_? Long story short: When I was little, I attended this soccer club on weekends. I remember there was this one kid (Uryuu, actually) who was very bad at soccer. As in, he FAILED at it. Big-time. He couldn't give a straight pass and he could never lift the ball. He was always alone, and he always had a sewing kit with him. (Pathetic). I felt so sorry for the guy that I volunteered to be his helper. He wasn't very good, and he was not so good at trying either, but if there is one thing that I am not, it's a quitter. So I pushed him further, and during that time, we became great friends. We laughed a lot, and we even had a secret handshake. (Hurrah for kid noobiness!)

Sometimes, I remember we would sneak out to watch the older kids play, and practice new techniques, even coming up with our own. We once made this promise, that when we grew up, we would start our own soccer club, and teach every kid who signed up our new techniques…we hand shook on it. But then I moved away, and the promise was gone. I never saw Uryuu again… until today. (Okay, so maybe that wasn't short, but still).

"Where have you been?" I asked. (No, the explanation I gave never happened, so don't worry, I didn't stay standing there like an idiot thinking all of that… Or… anything…)

"Well, I have been attending this school called Karakura High School," he explained, and he reached up to his nose to rise his glasses. I smiled. Typical of Uryuu.

"Hey, that's the same school I attend!" I said. I probably hadn't recognized him, he had changed too much over the past few years.

"HEY! Uryuu! Is that your girlfriend?" sounded a voice from above. The orange dude?

"Bug off, Ichigo!" Uryuu shouted without looking at him. I giggled at the name. He was called strawberry! _I will never again complain about my name. EVER._

"Dude, your girlfriend is going to think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself, Uryuu! She can't hear me!" The orange dude called from the roof.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know! I can hear what you're saying! So stop acting like I can't, would ya?" I shouted back at him. How dare he? Stupid idiot.

"Whoa! What the hell…?" The orange dude, apparently Ichigo, nearly fell back from where he was sitting. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. "You can hear me? No, never mind that, you can _see_ me?"

"Uh, yeah, genius!" I don't know about you guys, but people who don't make any sense just get under my skin. And this guy had been ticking me off.

"Easy," Uryuu mumbled. Now THAT did it.

"Hey! I'm defending you, you jerk!" I said, poking him in the shoulder. Hard. I wasn't going to stay here any longer. I started heading the other way, but Ichigo stopped me.

"How did you get down from…?" I started to ask, but I stopped. Did I really want to know?

"Let go of my hand!" I demanded, as I struggled to get free. Ichigo suddenly froze. He frowned, as if he was concentrating on something.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Uryuu said, running to where we were standing.

"Check out her spiritual pressure!" he said, and handed my hand to Uryuu.

"Hey, stop it," I said, struggling again. He had a tight grip!

Uryuu touched my hand and then he too froze. They looked at each other with surprised looks. Why are guys so WEIRD?

"Should we take her to Urahara?" Ichigo asked, whispering.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Uryuu whispered back.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked. They looked at me with serious eyes.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked, and Uryuu turned to look at me.

"Listen, Carrot Boy, you better start making sense right now!" I threatened.

"Your name." he repeated.

"It's Miko."

"Come with us, Miko, we are going to introduce would to a man you might find… somewhat interesting." said Uryuu, as Ichigo lifted me into his arms.

_Well there's a surprise! _I thought, as I bit my lip until it bled. I HATE being carried around_._ HATE IT.

I was twitchy enough to tear apart the next unlucky guy who made the mistake of talking to me, when we finally stopped at this run-down candy shop that looked like no one even knew it was there. Uh… where was I?

* * *

**Tell me the truth... How bad is it? I can promise you this is the worst chapter, I jst had to get uploading NOW NOW NOW, 'cause I just couldnt sit arounf with the idea, so please bear with me for any mispelling, i promise I will correct them later. I really hope you liked it!**

**-Ren **


	2. Chapter 2 How I met The Pinneaple

_I am SO sorry you guys must hate me D: It's just I ckinda entered a little writer's block becasue my sister was not supportive at ALL so I kind of forgot about this story... _

_well anyway here is the second chapter FINALLY. I really hope it fulfills your expectations._

* * *

**Not ANOTHER Stupid Love Story, Please**

We entered the pathetic little hut.

"Come with me," was all Ichigo said, as he turned and started rubbing the floor with his shoe.

"I….." I started, but then I was distracted by what he was doing. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"Come help me look for an edge in this floor" he said, and he pulled me by the hand so I was slouching next to him.

_Ugh, I should have learned by now to just do as he says. _I thought, because he was OBVIOUSLY not going to explain what he was doing. I found the edge of whatever thingy he was feeling for and pulled at it. Amazingly, the floor opened to what looked like a secret passage.

"Go on!" he said, gesturing towards the tunnel.

"Hold on," I said, before anything turned into another dimension. "What's down there?"

"You'll see," he replied, before PUSHING ME DOWN THE HOLE.

"Oof! " I said as I hit the ground hard. Head, arms, legs…. I was still complete!

I felt Ichigo land soundlessly next to me.

I instantly got up and shoved him. My lip twitched when he slammed against the wall

"Ah, what was that for?"

"Umm… I don't know… Maybe for nearly killing me by pushing me down an 80 meter hole!" I shouted at him. What? Did they just expect people to get up after pushing them down a five story building and yell "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATAPUS!" I think NOT.

"You would not have DIED," he replied, rolling his eyes. "This place is made entirely of-"

"Meh, save it," I muttered, making him twitch.

Now that I looked around, we were surrounded by endless piles of rock and sky. How did a place like this fit underneath a candy store?

"Yo, Renji!" Ichigo shouted at a rock behind him.

"WHAT?" the rock shouted back.

"WHA-" I muttered, before I saw a guys come out from behind the rock. Call me crazy, but I had sincerely thought the rock had spoken. What?

"WHAT?" he repeated. "What is so damn important it can't wait 10 minutes for my nap?"

"What?" Ichigo said, apparently offended. At what I have not idea. Probably another guy ego problem. "I had to work my ass out there killing hollows while you were here napping it up!"

"I volunteered! BUT NOOO! YOU had to go SAVE THE DAY!"

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!" Ichigo accused, turning to me like 'can you believe this guy?'

"Don't give me excuses!" Renji ordered, "You could have very well woke me up!"

"Interesting," I commented, making them both turn and look at me.

Renji, who seemed to have only noticed me, made the kind of gesture of asking, "and who the hell are **you**?"

"Renji," Ichigo called, saving the Pinneaple's sorry arse. "She's Miko, Uryuu and I have agreed to teach her to control her spiritual pressure."

"You mean she can see you?" Renji asked with surprise.

"Exactly."

"Can you see me?" he asked, now directing to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately," I responded. I didn't like this guy.

"Hushushushush," Renji whispered to Ichigo, who whispered back.

_Sigh…._

When they were finally done with their secret meeting, they both turned to me.

"Miko, we need you to control your spiritual pressure."

"My Spir- WHAT?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well, long story short, I was leaking reiatsu everywhere and killing my friends. Well, not exactly, but that's what I understood from it.

So when we tried to… um…. 'lock' my spiritual pressure…. Well, lets just say Renji's never forgetting THAT day.

When they finally gave up on me, I was more than ready to go home. I was SO grounded! It as already past 10 and I had two very angry parents at home to deal with.

As I walked out of the store, I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Wait." I turned around to see Renji's face close to mine.

"Back off!" I said, as I took a step backward.

"Sorry, it's just, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What? Me?"

"I'm just… not used to girls like you" he explained, looking at the floor. What was with him?

"Dude what are you talking about?"

"I mean, you're different… in a way…" he stammered. Okay….. awkwardness…

"I…."

He was suddenly next to me, in a black kimono. _What? Hadn't he just been...? S_uddenly I realized he was also in front of me, but wearing funky clothes that looked like they had been brought from the eighties.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Black kimono Renji, as he eyed Other Renji grabbing my arm.

"Something YOU should be doing!" replied Other Renji.

"We had a deal!" Black kimono Renji said, pointing a finger at him.

"You took too long!" Other Renji replied.

"GAH! Spit it out!" Black kimono Renji ordered, making Other Renji sigh.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," and with that, he barfed up a little ball and fell to the ground. Lovely.

"Damn this soul candy," Renji muttered, as he grabbed the Other Renji, who was looking pretty dead on the floor. And then, without another word, he jumped into it. YES INTO IT.

Then there was only one Renji and my head hurt.

"What…" I started.

"This here is a soul candy," Renji explained, "It takes the soul away from the body and allows you to move freely. THIS here," he said, gesturing to his arm, "is called a Gigai, and it's a temporary body, because, you know, humans can't see us" he said with a smug look on his eyes.

"Oh, yes, of course," I replied sarcastically, making him quirk an eyebrow.

"Go home," he said, before heading back inside.

So as I walked up to my house, I thought about what had just happened. I had two options:

I had been captured by drug addicts and then let go, probably been injected or something.

All that crap about death gods is true and I live in a parallel world where little guys run around killing invisible monsters called hollows.

I decided number one was probably the best choice and opened the door to my house.

"Welcome to hell…" a voice sounded from inside.

* * *

_Hi... Well I really hope you enjoyed this horrible chapter... But I had to get Miko to meet renji SOMEHOW... so anyway, forr those of you who know me, you know that I LOVE letting the reader decide the fate of the story sometimes. So, here are your options..._

_1. Renji takes Miko to the Soul Society - I have to think about that one..._

_2. Miko becomes a shinigami - meh..._

_These are things that HAVE to happen for me to continue the story, but idk which one to choose... but if you got any suggestions be happy to leave them in the reviews or PM me anytime. _

_Toodles!_

_Ren_


	3. Chapter 3 His Royal Quinciness

**OMG YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME! I am SOO sorry havent uploaded in like two months (or more) its just I was really lazy to get writing :D ni, just kidding, The truth is I've had like this vague idea for the story bt I didnt know how to write it so it was TORTURING ME! BUT now finally I have this, just while I think about the other thingy I cant seem to get straight in my head. PLUSSSS I got grounded without internet so I couldnt post this D: **

**For all you who are like me, (and you've forgotten what happened last chapter) the small summaryn is that Miko got out of Urahara's shop after they had decided that it was too late to do anything. Now, Miko thinks she will never see the gang again... She had never been more wrong in her life.**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN :D**

* * *

**Not ANOTHER Stupid Love Story, Please**

Naturally, I DID get grounded, but you know what? GOOD RIDDANCE!

I was finally happy and now worrying at ALL about Strawberry and Co. so when my parents went out, I snuck out of my room and into the terrace to watch the sunset. Hehe, cheesy much?

"PSST!"

"…Hm?" I turned around but saw nothing. Meh.

"PSST!" one of the bushes closest to me shook.

"GAH!" I screamed as, oh joy, Renji shot out of it. "What the hell are you doing in my house and how did you find it?"

"No time, come with me."

_**Right! **_"Yeah, buddy, that's happening."

He snapped his head in my direction with violent eyes. "Miko we have no time!"

"I don't care! I'm not going with you or Carrot boy anywhere, EVER!"

He sighed.

"NOW, MIKO!" he suddenly barked, pulling his face close to mine.

"No!" then I saw his pleading eyes… I sighed. "I hate you." I surrendered.

He smiled a smile that made my heart flip…..

"Let's go, then!" and with that he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me with him.

I was running as fast as I could, but I was still no match for him. He practically floated in the air each time he took a stride! Don't get me wrong, I'm one of the fastest runners in my soccer team, but I was definitely no match for buffy over here.

…..I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, YOU HEAR ME?

"S- slow DOWN, Ren- RENJI!" I screamed as we nearly crashed into a building. "DAMMIT RENJI RUN STAIRAIGHT IF YOU'RE GONNA DRAG ME LIKE THIS!"

"Huh?" Renji looked back, and seemed to only realize he was dragging me by the arm, with me practically flying behind him. "OH! Sorry about that!" And with that, he grabbed me in his arms, _carrying me._ UGH.

I sighed. "Renji, put me DOWN!" I demanded, but he only grunted, as if saying 'no, you're way too slow and we're losing time, I'd rather carry you and your slow existence to wherever place we're going.' Okay, maybe not so much like that, but still.

I writhed under his grasp, but only managed to get him to grasp me tighter. "R- Renji, YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

And with that, he tossed me over his shoulder like a... Potato bag. Or something. "DAMMIT RENJI, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I demanded, then "BLAGHERABLEAGHCARBRSS!" as I smashed into a tree.

Renji burst out laughing, nearly tripping over a fallen tree before leaping into a roof. _Freaking LEAPING INTO A ROOF. _Just like that!

"THAT'S NOT HUMAN!" I shrieked, holding on to his kimono harder.

"No, of course it's not," he replied, then stupidly chuckled at his own joke.

"..."

Leave me alone, this is new for me, okay? The fact that _you_ are used to seeing ghosts and magical leprechauns running around and leaping from roof to roof and then back to the floor again without breaking a sweat is YOUR problem, buddy.

Anyway. After a while we passed Karakura High School and I suddenly realized where we were going.

"No, Renji! Are we going..." I trailed off when I looked at the stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're going." He replied, and his smile widened at my snort. Which, by the way, turned into a coughing fit because of the pressure in my stomach, which kind of ruined the whole idea. But still.

When we got there, we entered the pathetic little hut, only to find Ichigo and- much to my surprise- Uryuu. The room was dark and dusty.

"Miko! I see you've decided to join us!" sounded a voice from somewhere inside the room.

"Yeah, MY decision entirely," I muttered, then looked at Renji accusingly, who chuckled nervously.

"I don't see what all this fuss is about," Uryuu grumbled. "Why did WE have to come to this? It is none of our concern if she should be-"

"Here!" Then, a man with blond hair and a green striped hat came out of nowhere, throwing sparkles with every step.

"OOH!" he squeaked, bounding over to me. "How do you do?"

"Heh…. I'm doing alright, thanks." I said stupidly. "So anyway, could anyone explain to me what the hell I'm doing here…. AGAIN? Geez, what is it with you guys? Why cant you just let me live a normal life and pretend that I never met any of you? God, if you could on-"

"Miko!" Uryuu called, making me snap my head towards him. "There's an explanation to all this, I'm sure. And forgive us for dragging you all the way here. We promised ourselves to stay out of you lives, but this is of uttermost importance, so please shut up and listen to Urahara."

I flushed. "Well, if you had just TOLD me where we were going and why I'm here then maybe I would have an idea of what the hell is going on!"

"You want to know what it is?" Ichigo spoke up, looking at me with dead seriousness, so much it sort of scared me. "There's something wrong with your spiritual pressure, Miko. We can't identify it."

"…..WHAT?"

"Yes," Urahara said, "at first we concluded it to be a human's, like any other, but now we see that by the strength of it I managed to miss a significant detail. You see, last time you were here, I could definitely tell that your spiritual pressure was something different, however, I have seen that the strength and the amount of other reistu in the room have sometimes come to deteriorate the perspective of the spiritual pressure of that person, specially if there's a much higher spiritual pressure in the room." He turned to look at Ichigo, who shrugged apologetically.

"…..WHAT?" I repeated, looking at Renji, then Urahara, then Uryuu, then Ichigo, then Renji again. "Are you telling me I'm not a human?"

"Miko, you ARE a human," Renji replied, rolling his eyes. "Just not a normal one."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU-"

"Miko!" Uryuu called.

"What?"

"You don't understand. I have sensed this too. The last time you were here, I could pretty much feel an abnormality in you spiritual pressure. Miko, when we were little, I had decided to stay awa from other people, being… well, a Quincy. I felt like I had to do everything by myself…. And then I met you."

Renji rolled his eyes and looked away. I thought it was cool he remembered.

"… What does that have to do with THIS?"

"I am not finished," he mumbled.

"Oh, excuse me your royal Quinciness, please go ahead." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you. Now I remember, that the first time I felt your spiritual pressure, it made me feel like…. Well, I was at home. It felt familiar, sort of. It felt like I had known you all my life, your spiritual pressure blended with mine like a puzzle piece."

Silence. Uryuu flushed madly and looked at his feet. "The point is, Miko," he mumbled, then looked up and I saw dark determined eyes behind his glasses. "I think you are a Quincy."

* * *

**OMFG! DID URYUU JUST TELL MIKO SHE COULD BE A QUINCY?**

**Why yes, me. Yes he did.**

**Whatever will happen now? Well thats for me to know and YOU, my readers, to find out.**

**as i stated last chapter, I am in a kind of problem. I cant decide on these two choices.**

**1. Miko becomes a shinigami.**

**2. Miko is taken to the soul society.**

**Since I write ofr you, I would very much appreciate if you would help me decide! SO R&R PEOPLE! Review like the fate of the story depended on it!**

**-Ren**


	4. Chapter 4 The idiot who TRIEDto help

**Fist of all, I havent uploaded cause I was at my grandpa's ranch and theres no wifi -.-" so anyways. This chappy's a little slow 'cause I really had to process everything that's happening, I mean, I dont know about u guys, but I hate a story in which things happen too fast, so I try to rally sink stuff in, sorry if its too slow or even too fast, guys. **

**Also, thanks to **

**i'mthenewCAKEPIG**

**TheBeggininsEnd**

**and a few anonymous reviewers who have helped me decided whats happenikng, your ideas are awesome! I hope you like this chapter!**

**And, btw, I dont own bleach, -sigh-.**

* * *

**_NOT ANOTHER Stupid love story, Please_**

…. Let us process this, shall we? Before anything ELSE happens, let us analyze the situation in an orderly manner.

I might be a Quincy

Uryuu doent seem disturbed by the idea

Urahara is as creepy as ever

I'm probably gaping at Uryuu as we speak.

"…. AHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAAH!" I burst out laughing, doubling over and gasping for air.

"Miko this is serious!" Uryuu said firmly, but I was too busy peeing myself in the floor to hear him.

"Hah, ha, No- ha, what is REALLY going on?"

Uryuu took a deep breath. "Miko I think you are a Quincy. The calculations are there, we have three witnesses, and, well, you cannot say otherwise! You have no idea what we're even talking about!"

"… Me? A Quincy? But I thought YOU were the last-"

"So did we all," Uryuu shrugged, looking at Urahara for back up.

"Miko, if you are in any way connected to Uryuu genetically then it would be very probable that you could be a Quincy," he explained, playing with his fan.

Renji shifted his weight between hi feet. "We can't be sure, though," he muttered.

"But then…. What does that mean? OH MY GOD! Does that mean…. Do I have Quincy powers?"

Uryuu made a face. He sighed, closing his eyes. Then, as if he'd asked whatever God was up there for patience, he opened them again and looked at me. "DAMMIT MIKO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT WORKS!"

…. WHAT? I mean, is there like an instruction manual for these things? A little Do-it-yourself pamphlet? OR was this all about inner peace and the power within you and all that crap?

"Hey, what do _I_ know, right?" I scoffed, then sat down in a corner, looking at everyone with bored eyes. "So what if I'm a Quincy?"

"Well, that's the bad news," Ichigo laughed. Uryuu turned to look at him and he instantly shut up.

"Well, in that case we go see my father, Miko."

WHAT? His DAD? That cold, unfeeling, heartless, selfish, indifferent, emotionless, cold-blooded, inhuman, thick-skinned, unsympathetic, un-compassionate, unkind, apathetic, anesthetized, barbarous, unmerciful, ninnyhammer, in-….. That selfish JERK?

"Uh…. No thanks, I'm okay," I smiled. Renji snorted.

"Miko it's not a question," Uryuu said firmly, looking at me square in the eye. "Unless we are proven wrong by tomorrow, we WILL go see my father."

"But I don't wanna," I pouted, looking at Renji for back up.

"First we must see if she's genetically bonded to Uryuu," Renji shrugged.

_Gee, thanks! _

"What he said!" I agreed, pointing to Renji.

"Miko, what was your great grandfather's last name?"

"…. How the HELL am I supposed to know?" I scoffed. I mean, my family went all the way to Europe and India and….. God knows what else. "Something with an I…. Ike… Ish…"

Uryuu turned to look at Ichigo. "Ishida?"

"….. I don't know… I guess…."

Renji made a face. "But it doesn't make any sense!"

"Actually, it DOES," Urahara spoke, making Renji frown deeper.

"How? I would have sensed a difference in her spiritual power, even a little…. I mean if she is a Quincy she can't possibly not have-"

"Renji, it is decided. She will go see my father and train as a Quincy," Uryuu declared, before reaching up to adjust his glasses and turning around to leave.

_Help me! _I mouthed to Renji, who just shrugged.

"Miko, come with me," Uryuu ordered.

"Yes, your royal Quinciness."

As Uryuu and I spoke, Renji whispered something to Ichigo.

"What?" I demanded, "I can't hate them!"

Uryuu blushed and looked to the ground. "Idiot."

"Uryuu what the hell are you telling her?" Renji scoffed.

"Well if she IS a Quincy then she should know."

"That I'm supposed to HATE them? What the hell does that have to do with me being a Quincy?"

"You don't have to HATE them, Miko," Uryuu barked. "You should know that they are enemies of the Quincies, that's all."

"…. Well, that's stupid!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah!" I said, "Why should we get so worked up over something that happened years ago? It's not EVERY shinigami's fault that maybe ONE sould reaper couldn't care less for the people around him! Its like if I hate Renji because a redhead killed my mom! What fault does HE have?"

Silence.

"She's right, you know," Renji chuckled, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Hm," Uryuu growled, "Have you no pride?"

"…. What is THAT supposed to mean? Of COURSE you idiot! I'm just not like guys who have an ego bigger than their-"

"MIKO!" They all shouted.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Let's get out of here," Uryuu mumbled, already halfway out the door. Then he turned to me. "Miko, meet me tomorrow by the park in front of the school, I'll take you to my father, that way we can check who your great grandfather was."

I huffed. Let's see, do I have much of a choice here?

"…And no, I'm not giving you a choice," Uryuu finished, as if reading my mind.

"Shea, I don't your permission to do whatever I want, mister. I'll go if you ask nicely and stop bossing people around, you hear me?" I HATE it when he thinks he can boss me around and I'll do whatever he feels like.

"Yeah, Uryuu," Ichigo called, "Ask nicely."

Uryuu literally death glared them and then turned to me. "After school outside the park you hear me?"

"I'm sorry what was that?" Now this is MY version of reverse psychology, guys. Watch and learn.

"…. Please," he muttered, looking down.

"Alright."

What am I saying?

"You will?" he eyed me, as if making sure I wasn't making him say please just to brighten my day.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! "Yeah, I'll be there," I promised.

"Great." And with that he left with an authorial air.

"Well, good luck tomorrow, Miko!" Renji mocked.

"Shut up you! You're the one who got me caught up in this mess!" I accused.

"ME?"

"Yeah, you! If you hadn't proposed they checkedif I was genetically related to Uryuu, I MIGHt have a slight chance of putting it off! Now thanks to youI have to go to that jerk just to CHECK if I'm a freaking Quincy!"

"Well I never ASKED you to be a Quincy!" he barked back.

"And who the hell cares what you asked me? I didn't ask to be born a Quincy either!"

"So you admit you don't want to be a Quincy!"

"I never said that!"

"You did!"

"DID NOT!"

"I'm telling Uryuu," he said, walking slowly to the door, as if tempting me to stop him.

"I can't believe how childish you're being!" I cried, as I saw him slow-motioning to the door.

"I'm a guy!" he responded.

"SO? That doesn't mean you have to act like a jerk!" and with that, I ever-so-dramatically made my way to the door and left, sick and tired of Renji.

I never asked to be a Quincy? So why is he so upset? What is it to HIM? I walked home through the longest road. It had been a while since I had really thought things through, how I was just suddenly doing whatever Renji asked me even though I had just met him not too long ago. How I had taken so naturally that I might be a Quincy and how I've never really had proof that they where soul reapers and that Quincies even existed!

Typical of a teenager to doubt everything, huh? Well next time you think your life sucks, imagine what it would be like to be torn between your two best friends…. When one doesn't want you to be a Quincy and the other one doesn't want you becoming a shinigami. If you ever do, think of me, wont ya?

But I know what I'm gonna do. I don't freaking CARE if I'm a Quincy or not. Whatever the hell I am, I don't care. I'm still me and that's the end of it.

* * *

Renji had created the PERFECT plan. Because… If Miko became a Quincy… it would be the same as last time… with Rukia. Somehow he had managed to let himself slip. He had been so careful about his feelings, so now…. He couldn't suffer again. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**OMG did Renji just...**

**Yes, he did.**

**Was it too fast? I havent really explained things with Renji too much, but anyway, just to give you an idea of what wil happen next... DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**as always, review, and if you have any ideas, they are more than welcome! I'll give you full credit, obviously, so write on! 'Cause the future of the story lies on your opinion of this chapter!**

**-Ren^^**


	5. Chapter 5 how I met your father HEHE

KILL ME NOW. Do it, before Uryu's dad does. He was always the kill joy of the soccer camp. Once, Uryu scraped his knee so bad he would probably need stitches, but his dad simply rolled his eyes and told him to stop whining and take it like a man. Okay, so not exactly, but it was a long time ago, how in the fishin' world am I supposed to remember?

Whatever. The point is I'm gonna die. I walked nervously toward the park where Uryu was supposed to meet me. I heard a woosh noise, and before I could do anything there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Renji, and (oh, surprise) he was holding a bottle of sake.

"Renji, are you drunk?" I asked, watching him wobble.

He laughed. "Pffft, NO," he declared, before breaking into a coughing, hiccupping, barfing, snorting fit.

I sighed. "Fine." I know what you're thinking, your friend falls to the ground and has a seizure you get down to help, right? NEH, Renji was a big boy and a SOUL REPEAR, no less. If he can't take care of himself, no one can.

He got up and smirked. I looked to where his eyes had settled, to find no other that The Devil himself. I gulped and looked at Renji with wide eyes, to which he smirked even more. "A little liquid courage?" he asked, wobbling the bottle in front of my face.

Obviously, I said No.

"Give me that!" I hissed, snatching the bottle from his hands and taking a huge gulp.

Bad idea.

"Geez!" I gagged, sneezing and coughing at the strong taste of the 'sake'. "What the hell is that?"

He smiled. "It's tequila, ever heard of it?" What type of idiot drinks TEQUILA at 11 am?

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, because I'm a complete EXPERT on all the type of liquors around the freaking WORLD!" I replied.

"It's strong, isn't it?" He took another gulp at which I internally gagged. EW.

"Hitoshi?" a voice called, and I literally jumped into Renji's arms. It seriously took all my self control not to grab the man by the neck and yell right at his ear:

"HOLLY FUCK, DON'T EVER FUCKING DO THAT YOU OLD FART OR I SWEAR IMMA SLAP YOU SO HARD YOU WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO DISAPPROVE OF ANYTHING YOU HEAR ME YOU MISERABLE PIECE OF SHIT?"

But I'm far too civilized for that, geez.

Instead, and like the nice, polite girl I am, I straightened up and gave the man the fakest smile I could muster.

"Ishida-san," I acknowledged through greeted teeth.

He didn't even try to fake a smile, and it certainly didn't help when he saw Renji rocking back and forth on his heels like a five year-old. He hmphed, eyeing Renji. "A _soul reaper_." He said the last few words like he was talking about a skin-eating disease that would kill him if he touched it. Then again, this IS Renji we're talking about...

Neh, just kidding.

"Is Uryu here?" I asked. It was only fair he would come with me, and not leave me alone with this menace. And Uryu's dad, too.

The man quirked an eyebrow. Then, turning to Renji, he said, "Leave," before turning around and walking away.

This probably meant for me to follow him, but I only looked over at Renji, who was laughing like an idiot because... Well, he was laughing like the good ol' moron he was. I sighed and decided I couldn't put it off any longer and unwillingly ran to where Uryu's dad was sitting in a bench.

"I want to make clear that this is as unpleasant to me as it is to you," he started, not really looking at me.

"Doubt it," I muttered, not loud enough to be heard.

"...So let's make it quick and easy. Are you a Quincy?"

MILLION DOLLAR QUESTION! "No."

AT this he narrowed his eyes. "Are you a soul reaper?"

"No."

"Are you a human?"

"I suppose, that's what they say."

He rolled his eyes and I sat upstraight. "What is your last name?"

I hesitated for a second. I mean, who knows if this guy was gonna come and rob me at night? "Hitoshi."

He frowned. "What is your mother's name?"

"Uh... Amaya, why?" I never liked my mother's name. It's too sappy.

His eyes widened. "Amaya Sasaki?" he asked.

WHAT THE HELL? THIS DUDE KNEW MY MOTHER'S NAME. HOLLY MOTHER OF ALL MOLLIES.

"You KNOW my mother?"

At this, he laughed. _LAUGHED_, people.

"I did," he chuckled, then, with a sudden seriousness he turned to me. "You are a really special case, Miko."

I quirked an eyebrow. "... Thanks?"

He gestured to Renji. "YOU, Soul reaper!" he called, then signaled for him to come close. Like a freaking DOG.

Renji made a face that took all my self control not to laugh at. Slowly, he made his way toward us, as if he might suddenly shoot him and get the job done. When he was finally within earshot, he pointed to me. "She's now family," he explained, and I chocked. "Take care of her."

Renji burst out laughing like the moron he is, until Uryu's dad gave him a look that most likely pierced his will to live. "Y- You're... serious?" he chuckled, looking at me with a stupid grin. Then it faded. "You mean she's a Quincy?"

I thought about that for a moment. Then, turning to Uryu's dad, I said, "What do you mean family?"

Except there was no one. Geez, who does he think he is, Batman?

"Well THIS certainly helped!" I politely commented. Then, a brilliant idea shot into my head. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

Renji looked confused but didn't say anything as I sped away.

What was my brilliant plan, you ask?

Simple. Being the brilliant stalker I am, I'm gonna hack into Uryu's computer, find out who the hell I am, and get it over with.

* * *

Renji frowned when he saw Miko run away. Did he say anything? For the fifth time that day he wondered if Miko had even thought about asking her parents if she was a Quincy. Then again, he wasn't exactly the expert on family matters. Sighing, he sat down. His mission on the world of the living was nearly over and he would have to go back to the Soul Society sooner or later. He had talked with Rukia about telling Taicho about Miko's position. Rukia had clearly stated that is he didn't he would find out anyway. She was right.

"Alright, Renji," he muttered, "You know what you have to do."

* * *

**Okay, um... Dont hurt me. O.O I know this took FOREVER to get uploaded but I have a good explanation:**

**ITS SUMMER VACATION, DAMMIT, GIMME A BREAK. Besides, I had finals coming, I was too lazy to get off my butt, Then the award ceremony, it got mixed up. But being the kind, nurturing person I am, i thought of you, YEAH ALL 4 OF YOU, and decided to upload this, even though it might nt be as long, but still.**

**Im thinking about re-writing the 4th chapter cause it really sucked and i know it. Please tell me what you think, any suggestions, tips, whatever are welcome. **

**Hey, you see that review button? Yeah, that one RIGHT THERE? Its calling your name, buddy. Click it, CLICK IT. NOW.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 What?

**HEYA GUYS! Luckily it didn't take me a whole MONTH to upload this time, so BOOYAH!**

**... right. Anyway, I must admit that the last few chapters haven't been the most exciting, but I can promise you THIS IS WHERE IT GETS GOOD! xDDD**

**... Or not. You be the judge, I hope you like this!**

**As you can see, this is one of the first time I write in third person, and I HATE it, but bare with me!**

* * *

"Are you positive about this?"

The red- headed shinigami nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir."

Byakuya rose from his seat. "Very well, then. I will alert Central 64, for now you are still on duty, and you are NOT to speak of this to ANYONE, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed."

Renji walked in silence down the corridor. He knew he had done the right thing, yet he couldnt help but feel a slight sense of guilt tug at the back of his mind. Was alerting Central 64 completely necessary? Was taking this into the Soul Society over doing this? What if Miko turned out to be a Quincy? Surely the Soul Society would make a racket over _that_. Renji suddenly began to question his decision. He was sure Miko would not approve, but then again he did it for her own good. He just wanted to help. With a sigh the fuji-taicho settled himself on the stool, signalling to the bartender for a cup of sake.

I sudden voice besides him made him whip his head to find a young shinigami besides him.

"Hey, Renji!" she squealed, taking a seat next to him.

Renji rolled his eyes. "Rangiku," he awkcnoledged, not bothering to look up at her from his cup of sake.

"Well who's eating _your_ cornflakes?" she pouted, singalling for her own bottle of alchohol.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" she rephrased, taking a huge gulp from the bottle in her hands.

Clearly Renji was _not_ about to spill to Rangiku. "Aren't you supposed to be in duty?" he asked, rolling his eyes when all he got in return was a 'what?'

"Is it a girl?"

Renji nearly choked on the sake he was drinking and turned to glare at the shinigami. "No."

The woman beamed. "So it _is_ a girl!"

Knowing there was no reasoning with the psychotic woman besides him he stood up, excused himself and left the bar feeling only worse than when he arrived.

Matusmoto watched the read headed leitenant. Since the day she met him she knew he was hard headed as could be. But maybe there was more, and she would definietly NOT miss that for the world.

* * *

Any of you got an idea of how to hack a computer? 'Cause _I_ sure don't. I guess not thinking of that as a problem in my whole evil plan was sort of a slip. Where am I now?

Standing in front of a confused Uryu, goldpole in hand, trying to squeeze in through his window.

Did I mention I'm not too elastic? Yikes.

"... M- MIKO? WHAT THE FU-"

"I can explain, Uryu!" I balbbered, probably not looking very convincing from my position in his window.

"You better!" he snapped, helping me out.

"Fine, but not before _you_ explain why you just decided to DUMP me with your DAD!"

His face showed pure confusion. "I never agreed to go with you..." he muttered, and I felt my blood boil.

"Oh, so what? _I_ have to face your father but YOU won't? You dragged out to the park to see your father but you were too chickened out to SHOW UP?"

His eyes suddenly snapped back to mine. "You still haven't explained just what the _hell_ you're doing in my room, Miko," he growled, putting aside the goldpole.

I looked at my feet to hide my blush. ME? BLUSHING? What the _hell_ is wrong with me?

"Funny story," I chuckled, and he simply leaned agains the wall, staring at me with levelled eyes. "Spill."

"Well..." thinking it over, I simply couldn't understand what had come over me. What in the WORLD made me even _consider_ hacking into Uryu's computer, anyway? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well... After your dad and I talked, he said we were family," I grumbled, slightl smirking at the sudden gasp from Uryu.

"W- WHAT?"

"I'm just quoting here," I shrugged. "I was hoping maybe YOU would know what he meant..." Damn, I'm not such a good liar these days.

He stared at me for a moment. "And was breaking into my apartment ABSOLUTELT necessary?"

I laughed silently. "I guess I just felt awesome."

He gave me a look that would have strangled the Devil but didn't say anything.

... 'I guess I just felt awesome'? What the HELL is wrong with me? Maybe Uryu's dad really DID have sopme sort of effect on people.

"Get. Out," he growled, opening the window farther.

I considered that. "Can I use the door? I just think it would be more practical... Oh, nevermind..." I finished, his expression just about enough to creep the shit out of me. ... Not literally.

I climbed out the window and broke into a run. Most embarrassing thing ever? I smirked to myself. Maybe doing that was a good idea, after all. Maybe Uryu needs a little scaring once in a while. To keep him in his place.

Just sayin'.

Once I got home I announced that I was home loud enough for my parents to hear if they were in their bedroom. Putting the keys down, I couldn't help but notice something odd about the house.

It didn't feel right. What had Carrot Boy described it as? Soul Pressure? Whatever. The same feeling was in the house, and it felt... Weird. Unfamiliar.

I narrowed my eyes and took a knife from the kitchen. Relax, I wasn't doing anything violent.

... Yet.

I reached my room where the feeling came frm strongest, and what I saw made me drop the knife.

There was a guy in my room. He was wearing the same black kimono I'd seen Ichigo wear the day I met him. He was standing in the window...

And he was lookign at me. I picked the knife back up with shaking hands and pointed it at him.

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking a step clser to him.

All he did was take some weird looking device and point it at my fore head. HTer ewas a click-

And everything went black.

* * *

Renji was pacing back and forth on the captain's office. He's been summoned a while ago and he couldn't help but feel this had to do with Miko. What had they done with her? Was she hurt? What would _happen _to her? Was she a Quincy? Was there a way of knowing? If she was, what would they do to her? Had they brought her to the Soul Society?

... Had they killed her?

Renji let out an exasperated grunt as he paced back and forth through the office.

A sudden click of the door made him turn around and nearly stumble to the door.

Standing in front of him was the tenth division captain, ever-present frown in his face, a pile of papers in his hands.

"Abarai?" he seemed surprised, as he set the paperwork on the table.

Renji mentally moaned as he knew those papers would turn up in his desk sooner rather than later. "Hai, Taicho?" he said politely, stepping out of the way when he came around to register the room.

"Where is Kuchiki?" he questioned, now looking up to the much taller shinigami in front of him.

Renji blinked once. "Well… He's not here, apparently."

The little captain quirked an eyebrow and that was enough to get Renji looking at his feet.

Suddenly the door flung open and a very agitated Byakuya stepped in the room. "Abarai," he acknowledged, before realizing Hitsugaya was looking at him almost nonchalantly from across the room.

"Hitsugaya?"

The little man seemed to realize the tension in the room and excused himself with a grunt.

With expectant eyes the lieutenant turned back to Kuchiki, who was now sitting in his desk.

"Well?"

The captain looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Renji leaned in on the desk, care-free of any 'respect' for the moment. "How is she?"

The man said nothing.

"… Is she a human? A spirit? Is she a Quincy?" he prodded, looking at him in concern.

Finally the man spoke, a shrill edge in his voice. Getting up, he looked at the shinigami in front of him with knowing eyes. "She's both."

* * *

**ZANKYA to all who shall review!**

**... You see that button? Yeah, that one tight there? Do what it says! LISTEN TO THE BUTTON! **

BELOW ME IS THE ANSWER TYO ALL YOUR PROBLEMS. (REVIEW!)


End file.
